


Hybrid

by glitterprison



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And Livi Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, F/F, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprison/pseuds/glitterprison
Summary: Lena Luthor is a single mom whose daughter might not be as human as she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

There was something wrong with her nine-year-old daughter. Lena Luthor could feel it in her bones. Something in Livi had changed over the past couple of weeks; It was obvious that there was something about her personality and demeanor that had shifted. And whenever Lena tried to approach Livi about it, no matter how gently, Lena’s carbon copy of a daughter was always resistant when it came to talking about it.

Soft was not something that Lena was, nor was it something she had ever been, but there was a piece of her heart that was sensitive to a sweet and innocent child growing up in a single parent household with the burden of her family’s namesake. Much like Lena, Livi was strong, but no amount of strength lessened the difficulty of what it was like to grow up with the last name Luthor.

So, Lena mothered, but she didn’t pry or press. She was as protective as mothers came, but allowed Livi to learn from her mistakes on her own and grow from them, while balancing the act of stepping in where and when it was necessary. More than anything, Lena made her sure her little girl knew she was wanted, supported, and loved and never provided Livi with a reason or opportunity to second guess that. Not even when she pushed her buttons and wore her patience so incredibly thin it was a miracle she didn’t snap.

“Livi, please don’t make me repeat myself for a third time,” Lena told her daughter with a sigh. The nine-year-old had ventured into their open concept living room after dinner, slumping down on the couch with her cell phone in hand. Her pre-algebra textbook and spiral bound notebook were opened and resting on the coffee table in front of her, the last subject she had for homework for the evening only half complete. It was pushing 7:30pm, the time that Livi usually started getting ready for bed, but that wasn’t a thing that ever happened until her homework was done. “Liviana,” Lena tried again, a bit firmer this time.

The younger brunette grimaced at the use of her full name; she _hated_ being called Liviana, which Lena wasn’t oblivious to. She only ever used that version of her daughter’s name when she wasn’t listening, like at present, or when she was in trouble. “That’s not my name,” Livi retorted, her eyes never leaving her phone. Lena set down the plate she’d been washing with a huff. She dried her hands and made her way over to the back of the couch, leaning over and pulling the iPhone from her daughter’s grasp. “Hey!” The younger brunette shouted, turning to face Lena. “Give it back.”

“You may have it back once you finish your homework,” Lena stated, matter of fact. She pecked the top of Livi’s head before retreating, slipping the phone in her pocket.

Livi hopped over the back of the couch in an effort to catch up with her, Lena’s jaw dropping at her uncharacteristic use of the furniture. Livi knew better and usually acted _much_ better, but before Lena could mention anything about that, Livi continued to press. “But that’s not fair. You get to use _your_ phone when you do _your_ work at home,” Livi argued, fists curling into a balls at her sides.

Lena crossed her arms over her chest, explaining, “That is an entirely different situation and you know it. End of discussion, Livi.”

But Livi wasn’t having it. Her grimace turned into a snarl and she lunged towards Lena, the pace of her heartbeat quickening with each second that passed. She went for Lena’s pocket, retrieving the phone from it in one swift movement. “Liviana Luthor!” Lena said, her tone growing louder and sharper with increased frustration. Like every child, her daughter had her moments, but she never acted like _this_ , let alone over something so trivial.

Lena caught Livi’s forearm. Livi twisted and pulled in the opposite direction. Her face was flush, her anger reaching a level Lena had never previously witnessed. “My _name_ is Livi!” She continued to twist and tug, breaking free with the next words that left her lips. “Let. Me. _Go!_ ” She screamed. But the scream wasn’t just like any other.

It was a highly enhanced scream of high amplitude, one that produced physical, destructive vibrations that sent Lena flying through the air. Her limbs flailed as she soared backwards, her back colliding with and crashing through the glass sliding door that separated their living room from the balcony. When the scream stopped, Lena’s body hit the cement along with the newly shattered glass, and Livi stood there, staring.

Frozen.

Livi squeezed her eyes shut and sucked in a deep breath, blinking them open after a moment. Her clenched fists relaxed and her knuckles regained their color. Lena looked lifeless lying there ahead of her. Blood stained parts of her face, forehead, and arms. _I did that?_ Livi thought, _questioned_ , swallowing the lump that rose in her throat. But, _how_?

A gust of wind pulled Livi from her thoughts, a second, and very familiar, figure appearing and kneeling at Lena’s side. “S-Supergirl?” Livi stammered. Kara’s head snapped up, assessing their surroundings, the room, and the nine-year-old whom she knew quite well standing fifty feet away from her.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, her voice urgent. She’d heard the argument. She’d heard the scream, and the accompanying sound of her girlfriend’s body breaking through a layer of thick glass. But something wasn’t right. The apartment was empty aside from Lena and Livi; she’d scanned it from the sky. There was no way whoever’d done this had gotten away that quick.

Livi backed away slowly, nodding in response to Supergirl’s question. Being in the same room as her favorite superhero was suddenly having the reverse effect on her than it normally did. “It w-was an accident,” Livi told her, the words leaving her lips before they had a chance to register first in her mind. Though, she wasn’t lying. “Please don’t hurt me,” she added, her emerald green eyes brimming with tears as she sank to the floor in a crouched position.

Kara rose from Lena’s side, her own eyes narrowing at Livi. Her tone of voice was laced with both confusion and hardness as she asked her, “ _What_ happened?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter one beginning right where we left off. Turns out, Livi Luthor might not be as human as Supergirl and Alex Danvers thought, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the future I won't be quite as quick to publish new chapters, but seeing as though chapter two is a continuation of chapter one, I figured posting this one a little sooner rather than later wouldn't hurt :) Thanks so much for all of your opinions, comments, and excitement in response to the first chapter! Keep 'em comin'!

_“It w-was an accident,” Livi told her, the words leaving her lips before they had a chance to register first in her mind. Though, she wasn’t lying. “Please don’t hurt me,” she added, her emerald green eyes brimming with tears as she sank to the floor in a crouched position._

_Kara rose from Lena’s side, her own eyes narrowing at Livi. Her tone of voice was laced with both confusion and hardness as she asked her, “What_ _happened?”_

_-_

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Supergirl promised, the words a regretful afterthought. Kara was mentally kicking herself for not having led with them, Lena’s condition at the forefront of her mind.

Initially only registering the signs of danger and the fact that the love of her life was hurt, she’d belatedly seen the terrified nine-year-old _child_ who was also involved in the potential threat. The same nine-year-old who happened to belong to Lena, whom Kara also loved; Kara, who was well aware of the fact that Lena would have wanted her to protect and care for Livi first and foremost — even before herself — no matter the circumstances or situation.

Upon reading the evident fear and confusion on Livi’s face, Kara softened, a pang of guilt washing over her as she closed the distance between them and bent down to mirror Livi’s height. “Just tell me exactly what happened.”

Livi straightened from her squatted position but remained where she was on the ground. Behind Supergirl, Lena still wasn’t moving. Her mother still appeared lifeless, and it was still all her fault. A few tears fell from Livi’s eyes as she shook her head and blinked. “I-I don’t know,” she admitted, “She was just making me so _mad_. She took my phone away from me and I tried to get it back. She used my full name, and she knows I _h-hate_ it when she calls me Liviana, so I yelled at her.” Livi’s shoulders slumped, her breathing growing ragged. Supergirl reached out to place a calming hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kara opened her mouth to say something, but stopped short when Livi continued. “But it wasn’t a normal yell, it was scary. It was like when your enemies scream at you and it hurts your ears and sends you flying through the air, except you’re not flying through the air on purpose.”

“A sonic scream.” Kara breathed the words from her lips the second Livi finished speaking. She’d known exactly what it was, but never would’ve guessed it’d come from Livi. And, truth be told, she didn’t want to believe it actually had, either.

Kara sucked in a deep breath as her mind raced, she needed more time to put together all of the pieces. As far as she was concerned, Livi was as human as they came and so was Lena. There was nothing about this situation that added up or made sense.

“Who’s that coming?” Livi asked suddenly, her head whipping towards the front door upon hearing footsteps approach. Within moments the D.E.O. agents had kicked it in and crowded the otherwise rather spacious room. When Supergirl stood so did Livi, though she was quick to start walking backwards towards the opposite side of the room. Kara caught the little girl around the shoulders with one arm and pulled her in towards her chest, extending her other out towards the group, locking eyes with her older sister. “Alex! It’s alright.” Kara said. Except it wasn’t. The Kryptonian could hear the familiar pace of Lena’s once-steady heartbeat dropping. She was running out of time.

Livi’s hands came up to clutch Supergirl’s forearm, the strength within her grip even surprising Kara. “I have to get her out of here,” Kara told Alex, motioning with her head back towards Lena. From everyone else, Supergirl was able to mask the pain and fear behind her eyes, but Alex knew better. She was her sister, she knew that look. To her, Kara’s anguish was written in bold ink all over her face.

Alex nodded and withdrew her gun, ordering the other agents to stand down as she waved the young girl over towards her. “Come here, Livi. It’s okay.” Alex’s words were gentle, but Livi shook her head in protest, her grip on Supergirl’s arm tightening.

“No,” Livi said.

Kara turned to face her girlfriend’s daughter, who started trembling between the two arms Supergirl had now wrapped around her. “Hey, shh, it’s okay. You know Alex. Kara’s sister. She’s going to take you to a place where you’ll be safe while I get your mom to the hospital.”

“No,” Livi repeated, firmer this time. “I want to go with you and my mom.” Of course Livi _knew_ Alex, but at this dire moment in time comfort, clarity, or protection from an acquaintance wasn’t going to suffice. If she couldn’t have Lena, there was only one other person on this Earth that would do. Looking up at Supergirl with wide eyes, Livi insisted, “O-Or, Kara. I want Kara. Not her.” Livi’s eyes flickered from Supergirl to Alex and back again. 

Kara’s heart swelled and broke in unison, a lump forming in her throat. _It’s me_ , Kara wanted to kiss her forehead and say, but instead the words remained tangled inside of her somewhere between her heart and her head. She knew very well that this wasn’t the time or place for that kind of admission. Swallowing her emotions, this time as Kara spoke her tone matched Livi’s in level of firmness. “Livi, you have to trust us. You have to go with Alex.” She let her arms fall from around the small brunette, Alex’s taking their place and pulling her back. 

“No!” Livi’s shout bordered that of a scream and she fought to pull against Alex’s grasp.

In a moment’s time Kara had returned to the patio and scooped Lena up in her arms and was levitating no more than a foot above it. Mistakingly, she’d hesitated for one more second to look back at Livi, which was one second too long and all it took for the girl to push Alex back and off of her. “Supergirl, _go_!” Alex told her.

Alex and two other agents lunged for and grabbed a hold of Livi, one agent at each of her arms and Alex from behind. A fourth ‘no’ left the nine-year-old’s lips, this time as a devastating shriek. Livi felt as if all of the air had been punched out of her, the sight of her mother’s cut up and bloodied face of her doing eliciting a second scream. It wasn’t of the sonic kind, it was normal. But it was broken and heart wrenching and enough to make Supergirl’s eyes well over with tears; tears which transformed into beams of fiery heat half a heartbeat later.

Heat had surged from Livi’s eyes first and was aimed at Supergirl, though the latter was quick to react with her own blaze of heat vision, meeting and overpowering Livi’s in an instant. The young brunette thrashed her head to the side on impact, her right cheek suffering a fleeting wave of Supergirl’s flare. A cry left Livi’s lips as a puff of smoke rose from her flesh, a neon ring of reddish-orange encircling each of her eyes. Gradually, yet at the same time within the blink of an eye, the skin on Livi’s cheek began to regenerate, healing the burn. Alex’s eyes widened as she watched this happen, securing her grasp on the little girl as she went almost completely limp in her arms.

“Change of plans,” Alex said, meeting Supergirl’s eyes with a knowing look. Without wasting another moment of time, Kara took off and soared above National City, Lena still unmoving in her arms. “We’re all going to the D.E.O.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! THOUGHTS?! If the fact that there was a lack of Lena in this chapter is one of them, don't worry, that'll change in chapter three. ;) 
> 
> And as always, if you have your own minific prompt ideas that you’d like to request, send them to me at loud-and-fearless.tumblr.com!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara try to make sense of what happened with Livi, and Alex makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing fictional science is hard, guys (and also so much fun). But I've got a whole plan for where this story is headed. Hope you enjoy the third chapter!

The brunette felt the brush of familiar fingertips against her skin, the bright lights of the room she was in registering even before her eyes were open. When Lena stirred, Kara perked up from the chair she was sitting in, moving to hover over her girlfriend protectively. 

“Hey, you...” Kara exhaled, her hand coming up to cup Lena’s cheek. She brushed her thumb across it gently as Lena’s eyes fluttered open. The blood had been cleaned up, any of Lena’s deeper cuts had been stitched, but neither of those things prevented Kara’s heart from continuing to hurt. 

Kara had spent the better half of the last two hours sitting beside her girlfriend’s bed, hunched over and holding her hand. She’d monitored her heart rate carefully, continuously listening for even the slightest change despite the fact that the machines Lena was hooked up to were also doing the same. They beeped intermittently, consistently assessing her vitals. Aside from being pretty banged up, a few bruised ribs, and the headache she’d likely suffer from once she fully came to, Lena Luthor was going to be okay.

“Where...ow.” It wasn’t until Lena tried to move that she noticed how much her body ached. Inhaling was painful, lifting her head from the pillow seemed like an impossibility, and what were all of these devices she was hooked up to? 

It registered then, all of a sudden. They were at the DEO; Lena’s face went pale and her head started to spin. There had been an argument, a _stupid_ argument. And then before she knew it, Livi had screamed and said scream had sent Lena flying through their sliding glass door. It was fuzzy, and it didn’t make sense, but it was there. She remembered it, even after the blow her head had taken; not like her daughter screaming with such impenetrable force was something Lena could ever forget.

“Kara, where’s Livi?” Lena asked, or rather demanded. One by one she began plucking wires from her body, ignoring the way her torso ached and her head pounded with each movement. Kara was quick to catch her hands, managing to keep her from detaching the rest by intertwining their fingers. “I need…”

“Lena, love,” Kara interrupted, the term of endearment something she’d gotten from Lena and had started using after taking a liking to it. The way Lena looked up at her was as if she had yet to register her presence until now. There was an unfamiliar look of fear in her eyes, one that Kara had never seen before. If Kara was being honest, she was worried too, but was active in masking any trace of such an expression. “Livi’s safe, she’s with Alex.” Kara promised. “But I need _you_ to rest.” 

Kara had been terrified when she’d landed on the Luthors’ balcony, and she’d already seen Lena through some pretty dire situations. But this time Kara hadn’t gotten there in time to prevent the damage from being done; she’d barely gotten there in time to save her. The proof she’d had after witnessing Livi’s powers confirmed this had been Lena’s daughter’s doing. Accidental or not, it only added a layer to the situation. How had Kara not seen this coming? How had she not noticed _any_ signs? More so, how hadn’t Lena? Kara knew better than anyone the value the word “trust” held to Lena Luthor. Kara wanted to believe that the woman she loved most in this world would never deceive her, not after how many times she’d been on the receiving end of deception before, but pyrokinesis and sonic screams didn’t just develop out of thin air. Lena had to know something, and Kara wanted answers. For Livi’s sake at least, she had to get them.

Lena had taken pause but held no interest in Kara’s instruction to rest and slipped her hands from the other woman’s. Kara sighed and stood, slinking into the bed beside her.  “Nope,” she said simply, remaining careful of Lena’s injuries as she wrapped her up in her arms.

“Kara,” Lena said frustratedly, ultimately giving in without further protest and collapsing back into her embrace, her face finding the crook of Kara’s neck. She didn’t have the energy to argue. Lena inhaled deeply, finding Kara’s scent comforting. Relaxing against her seemed to help with the pain too, even though Lena was too stubborn to further admit she was in any. Kara ran a soothing hand up and down the length of one of Lena’s arms, eyeing the few cuts and scratches that lined it. After a couple of moments, she broke the silence.

“I need you to tell me what you know,” Kara said, wincing at her own words as they left her mouth. That sounded accusatory, and the blonde could tell that Lena had thought so too by the way she stiffened in her arms and lifted her head to look at her. Even if Kara was skeptical, she didn’t want to lead off the conversation with Lena knowing that. She wanted to give her girlfriend the chance to explain. Attempting to adjust the statement, Kara tried, “Just…tell me how you remember tonight happening.”

Lena scoffed and removed herself from Kara’s arms, retorting, “Why don’t you tell me what _you_ know, Supergirl? Seeing as though it’s _your_ sister who currently has my daughter contained somewhere within the DEO and is doing God knows what with her.” 

“Alex is just running some scans and a few tests — nothing invasive,” Kara was quick to return. She scrubbed at her forehead and sighed, admitting, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

A long silence filled the immediate distance that grew between them. Lena’s eyes never left Kara’s face, though they didn’t carry the warmth they usually did when she looked at her. At one point, it almost looked as if she were looking through Kara rather than at her. Remaining in this trance, Lena told her, “This is the first time anything like that has ever happened.” Her green eyes reconnected with blue, the coldness in the former’s replaced with uncertainty. Lena may have been a genius-level intellect, but at present she was stumped. The obvious answer was inaccurate; she hadn’t been knocked up ten years ago by some extra-normal being. Livi had been born happy and healthy and _normal_. Her daughter had always been normal, more gifted than the average child her age when it came to academics, but otherwise…normal. Until she wasn’t. 

“She’s like any other nine year old kid. She’s not perfect, but she’s pretty close to it,” Lena continued. Perhaps Lena was a bit biased on that last bit, and Kara too, yet the blonde still found herself cracking a soft, sympathetic smile at Lena’s words. 

“A couple of weeks ago though…” Lena shook her head, her eyebrows pulling together at the center of her forehead, eyes averting from Kara’s gaze. “A couple of weeks ago she got angry with me for putting music on at dinner while we ate. It was bizarre and it came out of nowhere. She just snapped, but nothing happened. Nothing like _this._ So I simply chalked it up to a bad day where she chose to express herself a bit inappropriately,” Lena said. 

“Kara?” The sound of Alex’s interrupting voice caused both women to turn their heads. The older Danvers sister stood in the doorway holding an electronic chart between her hands. Behind her stood J’onn. Alex’s eyes found Kara’s and she motioned with her head in the direction of the hallway. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“No,” Lena interjected before Kara could answer. “Whatever it is you’re going to tell her you can say to both of us.” Lena raised her brows as the words left her lips. There was a spark in her eyes, a spark that warned Alex of how easily Lena could make fire should she choose not to oblige. “And where is Livi? Kara said she was with you.” 

“She’s with Winn,” Alex said automatically. It was a lie, a bad one, and Lena saw right through it. She uncharacteristically held her tongue, resentful but knowing she had to play along. 

Meanwhile, Kara teetered on the fine line that was evidently still drawn between being both Supergirl and Lena Luthor’s girlfriend. Eyes flickering between the two most important women in her life, she decided with confidence, “Tell us both.” Begrudgingly, Alex fully entered the room with J’onn in tow. She looked to him for reassurance, and with a strong nod he encouraged her on. 

Alex looked at the chart in her hands, fumbling with the display as she switched from screen to screen. How did one look a mother in the eye and tell her that her child wasn’t what she’d always thought she was? Even _Alex_ was having a hard time wrapping her head around her conclusive findings in regards to what Livi was. It was best if she just spit it out, Alex inwardly decided. As gently as possible, of course. 

“I ran a few simple tests and some scans on Livi to see if we could...” Figure out what she was? _That_ didn’t seem like the best possible way Alex could finish that sentence. After a deep breath to regain composure, Alex tried again. This time she attempted explaining just the facts, but was careful with her phrasing. “I tested her DNA and ran a CT. The CT scan showed evidence of a pheochromocytoma, a tumor that develops in one or both adrenal glands. It essentially has the ability to affect her fight or flight response system, but the good news is they’re usually non-cancerous and completely treatable with surgery. They are rare in kids Livi’s age, but not impossible.”

“So you think a tumor is what made her develop a scream so powerful it sent me flying through a glass door?” There was a hint of condescension within Lena’s words. Kara placed a hand on her girlfriend’s lower back and joined her in rising from the bed when Lena made a move to stand, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Alex resisted the urge to match her stance and instead inhaled sharply before answering Lena’s question. “No, but I think it’s causing the surges of adrenaline and outbursts that are telling her to fight which have ignited genetic metahuman abilities.”

“Genetic metahuman abilities?” Lena was incredulous. “That doesn’t…”

“Metagenes can activate spontaneously without any prior appearance in the ancestry,” Alex said, providing Lena with an explanation for what she’d been about to question. “The gene often lays dormant until an instant of physical and emotional stress activates it, which in this case is the pheochromocytoma.”

Kara ran a hand through her blonde curls and turned to face Lena. The CEO shifted her weight closer to her but kept her arms crossed, her eyes practically burning a hole into Alex. 

“And?” Lena prompted. With the way Alex’s forehead furrowed she could tell she wasn’t finished.

With a quick once over of the next page of Livi’s chart, Alex concluded her deliverance of the remaining elements of her findings. “Part of Livi’s DNA is Kryptonian. I don’t know how; I’ve never seen anything like it before in a person born from a human.” Alex admitted with full honesty. 

“In short, she’s some sort of cross between a human and a metahuman-Kryptonian-hybrid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'd LOVE to know your thoughts! Thanks so much for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two and a half weeks earlier.

**[Two and a half weeks earlier.]**

 

Livi had awoken from the sound of a baby’s cry in the night, only to realize that the space around her was silent. There was no cry and there was no baby; the sob she’d heard was a fragment of her dreams. 

_The bars on either side of her seemingly stretched endlessly into a white, fluorescent haze, beyond which was a figure cast in shadow. She couldn’t see anything else, but there were undertones to her wailing. There was a distant, rhythmic beeping, rustling, and a whirring, though she couldn’t place any of the sources._

_Movement caught her eyes, which felt like they were burning, and she was cast into shade, her surroundings harsh and cold in contrast to the obscured light. A presence was looming over her, sinking lower, coming closer, and it didn’t matter how much she squirmed because she couldn’t get away. All she was able to do was helplessly thrash around while trapped within the confines of a crib, her cries becoming strangled as she gasped for air._

_The outline of a head swam into view, their profile blurry but illuminated. She struggled to place why the curve of their nose and the jut of their chin seemed so familiar, but recognition was completely beyond her as her arm was pinched, almost as though it were being crushed with pressure. And then, like her eyes, it started to burned._

_It happened again and again and again, each time a new tube or wire protruding as a result of what felt like getting a shot at the doctor’s office._

 

The thump of her own heartbeat echoed rapidly in her ears. Livi couldn’t differentiate it from the pounding in her head as she shot up, pushing the covers away from her body. She wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead with shaky hands in the stillness, her darkened bedroom slowly swimming into focus.

Motion-sensored night lights illuminated the hallway just enough for Livi to see where she was going as she exited her own room and crossed the hall to Lena’s. She opened the door just a crack at first, peering in and noting the two sleeping forms before fully entering. The smaller brunette padded her way over to the bathroom, flipping on the light and shutting the door behind her. Hopping up onto the counter, she sat on her knees and began rummaging through the medicine cabinet in search of children’s Tylenol. 

“Livi?” Livi jumped at the sound of Lena’s voice, a sudden tremor of her hand causing her to knock three bottles off the shelf. The CEO squinted against the fluorescent lighting and bent down to pick them up. 

“I was just looking for the Tylenol!” Livi’s tone was defensive, though her face read otherwise. Lena frowned at the look of distress on it when Livi added, “I have a headache.”

Lena’s frown remained as she set the bottles down on the counter, cupping her nine year old’s face in her hands and pressing a kiss against her forehead. “Why didn’t you wake me, darling?” She asked, her question sincere. Livi shrugged and let out a sigh. Though her eyes were now open and she was most definitely awake, the same images from her nightmare hastily flashed before her eyes. She squeezed them shut on impulse and brought a hand up to her forehead, sitting back on her heels. 

“Tylenol, please?” The words left Livi’s lips in a whimper. Lena rubbed her back in soothing circles while she located the correct bottle, only stopping to take out two of the grape flavored chewable tablets. 

“Here you go,” Lena said, offering them to her in the palm of her hand. Kissing Livi’s aches and pains away may have no longer worked like it did when she was five, but that didn’t stop Lena from trying. She gently removed the little girl’s hand from her forehead and placed a row of lingering kisses from temple to temple as Livi chewed each tablet one at a time. As Lena leaned in to place the final one, Livi withdrew. 

“No,” she murmured, the face appearing before her eyes again. This time, it was clear. It was familiar and one she feared. 

Lena’s brows knitted again. Was her nine year old already reaching that age where she was ‘too cool’ to receive certain kinds of affection? The thought didn’t mesh with the way Livi extended her arms out to her next, but being that Lena was still half asleep she let the feeling go for the time being and focused her energy on lifting her daughter from the counter instead. Though, Livi was on the verge of being _way_ too grown for Lena to be able to carry her like this. 

“I don’t think I can go back to sleep,” Livi said, laying her head down on Lena’s shoulder. Lena hit the light on the way out of the bathroom, heading for her king size bed as opposed to the doorway that would lead to the hall. 

“Well, how about we try this,” Lena said, glancing at the clock on her nightstand. The blue numbers read 4:47am. “You still have over two hours before it’s time to get up for school. So why don’t you lay down here with us. And if sleep comes, then it comes, but if not, that’s okay too.” Livi agreed with a nod and a yawn. Lena placed Livi down in the center of the bed, a yawn of her own escaping as she settled into the spot next to her. 

Less than a second passed before Livi was hovering over her _favorite_ adult, who was very much awake despite how asleep she currently looked. Livi’s ‘whisper voice’ was like a shout to Kara’s super hearing. She’d been awake since Livi had first opened her girlfriend’s bedroom door. “Hi Kara,” Livi said softly, prompting the blonde to roll over to face _her_ two favorite girls. “I’m joining your sleepover,” she added innocently. 

Kara laughed softly and pulled the covers up over Livi’s shoulders. “Oh boy,” she teased, smoothing a hand over the side of the young girl’s face. “Are you gonna take over the whole bed again like you did last time?” 

Livi matched Kara’s smile and shook her head, wincing from the pain the slight movement had caused. Kara leaned in, pressing a her lips to Livi’s forehead like Lena had done. 

“What is it with you mom-aged people and thinking that kisses are always going to make everything better like they’re some superpower?” Livi asked, yawning again. 

Lena leaned up on one of her elbows and glanced at Kara, raising an eyebrow. Before Livi had turned nine going on nineteen, kisses _had_ worked like superpowers. Sometimes, she missed those days. For being uncertain of whether or not she’d wanted to be a mom in the first place, Livi was certainly growing up too fast for Lena’s liking. 

“ _Mom-aged?_ ” Kara repeated with amusement. “Is that you’re nice way of saying ‘old?’” 

“Yes!” Livi laughed, and Kara wrapped her up in her arms. 

“Come here, you. _Both_ of you.” 

Lena scooted closer to Livi and extended her top arm as well, placing it over Kara’s, fingertips tracing circular patterns over her soft skin. In between the bed and their embrace, Livi wriggled and turned a few times before settling upon a position that was comfortable. She fought sleep for as long as she could, her eyes fixated upon the ceiling. 

When Livi did finally succumb to her exhaustion, and her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing evened, she wasn’t met with darkness.She was met with the face. _His_ face, as vivid as if he were there in real time rather than ingrained into the nightmare from which she couldn’t manage to shake. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a flashback/dream sequence before... so hopefully that didn't suck too much. Any guesses as to who Livi's seeing in her nightmares?
> 
> I appreciate you for reading!
> 
> PS: I'd love some Supercorp one-shot prompts so if you have any ideas that you’d like to request, send them to me at loud-and-fearless.tumblr.com or leave them here in the comments. Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I plan on continuing this story if you all like it! So please, let me know your thoughts - all opinions are welcome. AND, if you have your own minific prompt ideas that you’d like to request, send them to me at loud-and-fearless.tumblr.com!


End file.
